Unwritten
by anl1314
Summary: I've been through many things in my life, but she's always been there. I'm still young and have many stories to tell. Although many pages are unwritten, I know her name will be on every one. (Do not own characters, just simply using them to tell my story)
1. Chapter 1

**So, as you can see, I am a huge fan of Glee. I am a particularly huge fan of the Brittana relationship for various reasons. Since recent story lines have been screwed over I thought I'd try and help this fandom witness true love through these words, since it is no longer available for us on the television screen (for now). With that I would also like to say that a lot of details in this story are personal experiences. I will be portraying some life obstacles I have faced through the eyes of Santana Lopez. Not everything is something I have personally gone through and I would be more than happy to answer questions on which things actually happened and which didn't. **

**I know this is just the introduction but I really hope you enjoy it because I will be writing the rest of this story in this format. I hope you're ready for the journey. It'll be one filled with a lot of Drama, Angst, Laughs, and of course Romance.**

**Thanks so much and Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Prelude**_

"You can't do this to me! I just started here!" I couldn't believe this was happening. They knew how hard it was for me to start in a new place. I barely just got used to my current high school.

"Santana, it's out of our hands now. It's my job we're talking about hija. What do you want me to do about it?" I couldn't believe my dad right now! Do they not remember the months I spent, couped up in my room? Not going to football games, pep rallies, or our first two dances of the school year. The only reason I broke out of my shell second semester was because of my best friend, Chelsey. We've been best friends for about 4 years now but it's felt like forever. And now, they were taking me away from her, away from my home, this familiar place.

I let out a frustrated sigh because I really had no idea what to do. I had one last fight in me.

"But daddy, please." It came out a little more defeated than I planned. I was fighting a war I would never win.

He looked at me with apologetic eyes. I know he wasn't doing this to me on purpose.

"I'm sorry carino, but there's nothing more to do." He gave me one last look before he walked out the door. I collapsed on my bed and immediately burst into a fit of hysterical sobs. I don't know how long I cried for but eventually it subsided.

My phone started to ring on my nightstand. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but I was curious to see who was calling me. I looked at the picture and started to tear up again. It was Chelsey. I had to tell her. I slid my thumb across the screen to answer.

I let out a choked up ,"Hello," followed by a few sniffles.

"San, what's wrong?" I sniffed a few more times and took a long deep breath.

"Chels, I'm-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before my sobs came out.

"San, your starting to really scare me. What's going on?" She sounded really concerned. Although Chels and I have been friends for a while, we weren't those super clingy or touchy feely best friends. It's not like we didn't get along, it's the exact opposite actually. She is like my sister. We can be complete idiots around each other and it would be completely normal. We just never really liked to get emotional over things or have 'serious' conversations. It was an unspoken agreement that it made us both uncomfortable. So to have me crying hysterically over the phone and to have her worrying about me, meant that we were about to have the most serious conversation we've ever had.

"Breathe, please San. Just take deep breaths, girl and talk to me slowly, okay?" I nodded even though I know she couldn't see me.

I squeaked out a 'k' and proceeded to calm myself down. When I controlled my erratic breathing and only a couple tears flowed freely, I managed to finally speak.

"Chelsey," I took a long deep breath because if I didn't I'd probably pass out.

"I'm moving."

Not just moving a town over or an hour away. I was moving too butt fuck nowhere.

Lima fuckin Ohio


	2. Chapter 2

**So now on with the actual story. Like I said I didn't live everything that's about to happen in this story but I am writing some things in for entertainment purposes and so that the story can have a few Glee related things. I also changed the names of my mom, dad, brother and friends for privacy purposes but the way I describe them is exactly how they really are. Hope you enjoy and please review. I would love feedback.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Although the drive from Cleveland to Lima is about 3 hours, it felt like 3 years. It had been a little over 3 hours since I was separated from my best friends. Let's just say it was more eventful than I imagined.

_I just stood there, scanning the faces of my three closest friends. First, there was Erin. She was known as the angel of our group. If you honestly met her you would find her to be the sweetest person you have ever met. It was literally impossible to be even some what mean or sarcastic towards her. Normally people annoyed the hell out of me if they took my sarcasm too seriously but Erin was an exception. She had proved to be the person I could tell anything to. As I took in her face for the last time, I definitely realized how much she means to me. I pulled her into a hug and heard her sniffle into my shoulder. We parted with a soft, sad smile._

_I moved on to Janet. We had most recently become friends but we became close fast. If somebody would have told me I would be besties with her now, I would've told them to kill themselves. She is one of the most popular girls in school. Cheer captain, Freshman class president, and had any honors class imagineable. You would think she would be full of it, hell, I thought she was when I first met her. But I was so wrong. She's my voice of reason. She kept me in check. And I'm forever grateful for her for telling me the truth even when it hurt. Just seeing her made my lip quiver. She started shaking her head and quickly pulled me into her warm embrace. She whispered,"No crying, honey. You can't get rid of me that easy." I let out a watery giggle. Typical Janet being positive in shitty situation. We pulled away and I sent her a wink before I moved down the line to the very last but not least person._

_Chelsey wasn't even looking at me and I was kind of grateful for that. If I saw those green eyes looking straight at me I think I might crumble right then and there. I saw her trying to look everywhere but me but I could tell she could feel my eyes on her because she glanced at me quickly before averting her gaze to the floor. I let out a shaky breath before rolling my eyes. "Well, are you gonna hug me ya big idiot?" She laughed and for the first time today it was genuine. She stepped forward and practially mauled me but I didn't mind._

_"I'm gonna miss you so much!" She whispered into my hair. She's a couple inches taller than me so her nose was buried deep on my dark brown locks._

_"Yeah, me too. I'll be seeing you soon though. We'll visit and skype the shit out of each other, okay?" We pulled away and she nodded with a sad smile._

_This was it. Closing a chapter and starting a new._

* * *

We got off the freeway and I literally rolled my eyes at the scenery. There was none. It was just farmland and a single road.

We drove on the road for about 30 minutes before I saw, what looked like a town from a distance. Thank god. At least there's actual life here. We were driving through unfamiliar streets with shops and restaurants, most I've never seen or heard of before. We finally pulled into a suburban neighborhood. The houses were nice. Actually a lot nicer than our old one but that was probably because the property was cheaper here than in Cleveland.

It was a two story house with blue shutters, red door, and a white picket fence. How very cliche for the countryside. My mom has always wanted a country style home and I guess she got it. As we pulled into the garage, I looked to my left and gently shook my little brother awake. "Psst, Aaron! Wake up faglick."

He mumbled incoherent words as he slowly awoke from his deep slumber.

"Mmm, where am I?" I smiled at him amusedly.

"Our new 'home'. Welcome to hell." He playfully rolled his eyes at me and we both got out of the car. As soon as I got out I was approached by my mom.

"Santana, your room is the second door on the left of the second floor." I glared at her for already having my room picked out without me actually picking it out.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. I don't get to pick? This is bullshit." I crossed my arms defensively across my chest.

"Can you just check it out before you judge it? How do you know I didn't already pick the best one?" She raised her eyebrows and gave me a challenging look.

"Ugh, fine. but if I hate it I get to swap." She rolled her eyes at me and I quickly made my way inside the house and going straight to my room, not even bothering checking the rest of the place out because my room is the most important part anyways.

I walked inside and was not completely impressed but it would do. The walls were a very dark grey, almost charcoal black, with cream stripes, I had a walk in closet, a window with a built in bench, and I had my own bathroom with a walk in shower and jacuzzi tub. Yeah, I could work with that. I heard footsteps approaching me but didn't even bother to look back because I could tell whose feet they were.

"May I help you Aaron?"

"This place is pretty sweet huh?" I turned around and shrugged indifferently.

"Eh, it's alright. I've seen better." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. He was three years younger than me and only in middle school. He really wasn't saying good bye to much when we moved. Yeah, he would miss his friends but he didn't really have as hard a time making friends as I did. I know he was pretty bummed about leaving his best friend Liam, who happened to be Chelsey's little brother.

"Well, you're gonna have to start loving it pretty quickly cuz we're not going anywhere." He was getting snippy. There was an edge to his voice reminding me that I'm not the only one who left their best friend behind.

I sighed," Yeah, I know." He sent me a tight lipped smile and walked to his room I presume.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking. I had, for the most part, made my room look pretty pimpin aside from a few boxes I left untouched because I got tired. I laid on my bed thinking about the weeks to come. My new school started next week and I was less than enthused about it. At my old school, I was pretty reserved until about second semester. I think it was because I joined the softball team.

My family is a major baseball family. Every generation before me has had baseball as a major part of their lives. Growing up I would see my dad teaching my brother at a young age how to play. I, however, was put into hip hop classes. I loved dance, don't get me wrong, but there was something about seeing my brother play that made me want to give it a try. My dad didn't want me playing with a bunch of boys though so he put me in softball when I was seven. I've been in love ever since.

Maybe I'd join here? That could make me a few friends I guess. Everybody is gonna know every one already because they've already went to school together for a year so maybe joining a team is the safest way to meet people without trying to crash into people's already formed cliques.

* * *

That week had gone by faster than I had anticipated and would've liked it to. I had spent that week with my family, getting familiar with the shops, and introducing ourselves to our neighbors. One of which happened to have a daughter who goes to my school. She wasn't home at the time but her dad was really cool, I guess. A little flamboyant though if you ask me. I think he made my parents a little uncomfortable. My parents are very devout Christians so you could see why they would have felt eager to leave that house rather quickly.

My alarm woke me up at 6 am the Monday morning of my first day at William McKinley High School. How lame is that? Going to a public high school named after one of the gayest presidents.

I did my normal morning routine except for when it came time for me to decide on what to wear. I've gone to private Catholic school my whole life so I would normally go to school in a uniform. Today was my first official day of going to school in regular clothes, and I was A-okay with that. I went downstairs and lazily ate my breakfast while I waited for my mom to come downstairs. My brother eventually came down with my dad in toe. I guess they were running late on the first day, typical. Aaron brushed by me but not before taking a hearty bite out of my bagel. "Hey numb nuts get your own starchy breakfast!" He just came back and planted a quick kiss to the top of my head just as I was swinging my fist into his stomach. He dodged it and ran out the front door with an 'I love you!' I just shook my head because, what can I say? He's like my best friend.

My mom finally made it down as I took the last sip of my milk.

"You ready to go mija?" She said as she grabbed a juice box from the fridge.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sent me a tight lipped smiled and led the way out the door.

The drive over was silent except for the Alanis Morrisette CD that was playing. It only took about 7 minutes to get there. I sighed before I opened the handle to my door.

"Have a good day, San." I turned back to my mom with a soft smile.

"You too mom." And I finally closed my door. I just stood there rooted looking up at the school. It was a typical looking public school, the kids looked completely cliche too. I felt like Cady Heron in the opening of Mean Girls. I could see the jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, stoners, and wanna-bes in their familiar cliques. I could tell this was going to be a long year. I made my way through the halls avoiding all eye contact with anybody, ignoring the catcalls and whistles, on my way to finding the office. I finally reached it and stood there awkwardly as I waited for the receptionist to realize I was there. When I noticed that she was not going to look up an acknowledge my presence on her own I cleared my throat annoyingly. She looked up slowly with an unamused look.

"May I help you?" She said with a sarcastic smile. Ugh, what a bitch.

I smirked in reply,"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something? I'd hate to think that I disrupted you from doing your personal grooming rituals at work." She rolled her eyes impatiently.

"That's a new one," she muttered. "Are you new here?"

"Yup," I popped my 'p',"Can I get my schedule?" She nodded and asked for the usual shit. When she found my name in the computer system, she printed my schedule, and handed it to me.

"Welcome to Mckinley Miss Lopez, and have a wonderful day." She smirked and spewed those words out in sarcasm.

"Oh I will donkey lips. Have fun picking the dirt and manuer from under your cuticles." And with that I went back into the hallway that was now completely deserted. Well, shit. I'm late on my first day. Nice first impression, Lopez. I looked down at my schedule to see what class I had and it's classroom.

"Honors Algebra II, Room 182." Hmm, I squinted my eyes at all the rooms I passed in hopes that 182 was somewhere nearby. Not really paying attention to where I was going I suddenly collided with something that sent me to land flat on my ass.

"Shit, mother-"

"I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Jesus Christ, are you blind?"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

I started to get up and slowly move my head up to meet the gaze of the person who did this,"Damn right you weren't-" I stopped when I was met with crystal blue eyes. Anyone who really knows me knows that I'm a sucker for gorgeous eyes. That's the first thing I notice about a person so it's no wonder I was immediately drawn to hers. I've never seen eyes so blue before though. I was drawn out of my daze when I heard someone talking to me. Oh right it was her.

"Hey, are you in there? Did you land on your head? Cuz sometimes when I hit my head I forget where I am and I start staring at random things too but usually I do it for like 2 hours, or until someone comes and finds me." As she kept on rambling I realized that she was extremely weird, but for some reason I didn't care.

"Uhh, yeah sorry I like zoned out for a sec. Sorry for running into you." I mustered up an apologetic smile. She beamed at my apology and began to speak again.

"It's okay. I'm Brittany by the way." She stuck her hand out for me to take and I did without hesitation.

"I'm Santana." She smiled impossibly wider and let go of my hand. I was kind of sad at the loss of contact.

"Are you new? I've never seen you before." She looked at my curiously and expectantly.

"Uh yeah, that's why I wasn't paying attention. I can't seem to find my class." With this she brightened,"Oh! I can help you with that! I brought my compass today so we'll find it in no time." She took a quick look at my schedule, grabbed my hand, and led me to my classroom. As soon as we got there, we stopped in front of the door.

"Well here we are." I smiled graciously at her.

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it." She just shrugged and then a thought came to me,"Wait, aren't you late to class?"

She looked at me sadly,"Yeah, I got lost in the crowd of people and I was headed back there now when I ran into you." I felt bad for keeping her away that much longer.

"You didn't have to help me then. I don't want you getting in trouble." She shook her head giggling slightly.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad I ran into you." She bit her lip shyly trying to suppress her grin. It caused me to blush and smile back nervously.

"Well, I'll see you around Santana." She sent me a wink over her shoulder before I watched her disappear around the corner.

I smiled to myself, maybe this town isn't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I realize now it might be a bit boring. I've noticed in movies, shows, and some books that the beginnings usually are. I want you to get familiar with the characters who you may not think are important but will be. So bear with me because trust me there will be its fair share of drama coming soon. I promise that this chapter is the start to more brittana interaction. It will only get better from here folks. Well, it wasn't a good experience fore me but it makes for a good read I guess. We get into some pretty heavy stuff in this chapter about Santana's (my) past so here is where we are introduced to the angst. Please let me know what you think. This story is my outlet and so far it's been great getting my feelings out.**

_**Review :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

The first day went on impossibly slow and uneventful. I avoided all eye contact and walked incredibly fast to and from class to avoid confrontation in the halls. At first glance, you would think I was very shy and antisocial. Well, I am at first but once you get to know me I'm the biggest goofball on the planet. I just usually never make the first move in a friendship. One of my biggest fears is being judged by others. I'm very paranoid that people are constantly looking at me and judging me. I'm not just like that just because. I'm like that because of past experiences.

I've been bullied ever since I can remember. When I was younger, I wasn't the skinniest kid and the other kids never let me forget that. I couldn't go anywhere on campus without somebody saying something about my weight. It hadn't really been a major issue for me till 2nd grade. I had become really close with this boy named Cole. He was very sweet, cute, and very into music like I was. Having a huge passion for music at such a young age was a rarity so I felt we had a special bond. Now that I look back, I might have had a crush on him. We'd hangout every day at recess, sit next to each other in class, and eat lunch together. One day, that all changed. It was a couple weeks after my birthday actually. I went to school like usual, sat down next to Cole, and started to talk to him. He just started telling me to leave him alone. I was so confused and so at recess and lunch I followed him because we were always together. He kept saying how he didn't want to be friends anymore and that I was fat and needed to leave him alone. I had never heard anyone call me that before. To be perfectly honest, I knew I was overweight but I didn't think it mattered because nobody said anything, until then. Eventually Cole, got my whole class to make fun of me and I would burst into tears in the middle of class or randomly at home.

I ended up leaving that school because we moved and it was too far to commute from where we now lived. It didn't change at my new school though. It turns out fourth and fifth graders were cruel at any school. I was getting in trouble at school because kids would start making fun of me so I would attack them and hit them because I knew that anything I would say wouldn't matter, because I was fat. I got in trouble so much that I realized I shouldn't be taking my anger out on others. It wasn't their fault I was this way. So, I started attacking myself.

I have a secret. I've hidden it for about two years now. It's been a while since I've done it. More or less 6 months. But my body itches for it, like a drug. I see it every morning when I change in front of the mirror. When I scratch my arm, I know its underneath my nails.

i hurt myself for the first time in eighth grade. Middle School had been better than elementary school and that also had something to do with being friends with Chelsey. But, with getting older came more responsibility and pressure. Along with the bullying, the verbal abuse and stress from my parents was also taking its toll. So, I took care of it the only way I hadn't tried yet.

I harmed myself. Two lines on the inner part of my arm above my elbow. Seeing the blood being drawn from my skin was like this release. It somehow made me feel better. I knew I deserved this pain so seeing it unravelling under my eyes kind of made it feel like justice was served. Ever since that first time I continued to do it around the same are.

I have a secret and I plan on keeping it that way.

* * *

The next day of school was a little more exciting. It was club and team sign up day. There were booths for every club and sports team this school offered. I was especially giddy when I saw the softball teams booth. I saw a few girls approaching it so I didn't get a bad vibe that the softball team was a bunch of rejects. I approached the both with a hesitant smile. There was already a girl there talking to a brunette who, I'm assuming, twas he captain of the team. She was a blonde, a tiny bit shorter than me, and that's all I could tell from where I was because I was facing the back of her head. While the two girls were in conversation the brunette looked right at me in the middle of the blondes sentence with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Amanda." She was really sincere and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Uh, hey. I'm Santana. " I stuck my hand out for her to shake, which she did. I also kept it out for the blonde girl next to me. She smiled and shook it without hesitation.

"I'm Jen. I just moved here from California." _Green eyes_. Definitely a sucker for green eyes. She had freckles all over her nose which crinkled when she smiled.

"Wow, that's a big move. It makes me feel like I was being a little dramatic moving here from where I'm from." She giggled slightly and that's when I realized we were still shaking hands so I smoothly let go.

"Where did you move from?" She asked like she honestly was interested in my answer.

"Cleveland," I shrugged,"Not as glamorous as California but still better than this hicktown." She bit her lip and grinned at me.

"Well," she looked down shyly,"maybe you and I can make this hicktown a lot less shitty, together?" She looked me straight in the eyes and I internally shivered. God those eyes. Two days in a row with meeting two blondes with gorgeous eyes.

"Yeah," I breathed out,"maybe." my lips curled into a shy half smile. She turned back to Amanda ,"Thanks so much, I'll see you at tryouts." She turned to me,"Bye, Santana."

I watched her leave as if in slow motion. Someone clearing their throat brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, you definitely need to try out. Be at the field next Monday at 4:30." She smiled at me then started talking to a redhead that apparently moved next to me. I scrunched my face up in confusion. _What the hell did she mean by that? Let's see, what could I have done? Hmmm...I was just talking to Jen. Thinking about her brought a smile to my face. Jen-wait hold on...Am I thinking about a chick? Like romantically? Oh shit. Amanda thinks I'm a lesbian. That's why she said that I should tryout. Softball players are notorious for being lesbians. Pssh, she's insane. I like guys. I mean, granted I've never had a boyfriend, and I sometimes think girls are attractive but like it's just infatuation or some shit like that. Ugh, whatever._

I kept glancing around the booths to see if anything else peeked my interest. I scanned the booths: _Harry Potter club, Masters of Role playing Club (wanky), Women's Rugby team (now that screams lesbian), Cheerios_...I noticed someone very familar at that booth. I felt my face start to soften when I saw Brittany. I didn't know she was a cheerleader. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to her outfit yesterday. Probably because she had the most magical eyes I've ever seen.

She was talking animatedly with another blonde girl at the booth with her. This other blonde didn't seem as cheery as Brittany though. When she'd see people coming near their booth she would scowl at them and they'd scatter. Her scowl did soften, I noticed, when she spoke to Brittany._ Huh, I guess she has that effect on everyone._

I was about to turn away when she glanced up and met my gaze. I was nervous for being caught staring but when she saw my face she immediately grinned brightly at me and waved my over. I smiled at her but didn't move. I was hesitant because, lowkey, that other blonde girl was pretty intimidating. She saw my hesitation and pulled off the most adorable pout I've ever seen. Like,seriously, it should be illegal. _God, I was doomed_.

I walked over and she quickly turned her pout into a smile when I finally made my way over. What surprised me next was the massive hug she gave me.

"Hey San! I haven't seen you since yesterday!"

It was gone before I even had time to react and my look of shock was apparently plastered on my face because the other blonde was looking at me amused.

"Britt's a very touchy feely person. You'll get used to it." She smiled at me before she continued,"I'm Quinn."

I looked over at Brittany who was way too overly excited about the fact that she was sharing her new friend.

"I'm Santana. And I think I could," she looked at me confused,"get used to it. Brittany's hugs I mean." She continued to smile at me and nodded in acknowledgement that she heard me.

"So, San, how do you like school so far?" I was brought back to Brittany, thank god. Quinn made me feel a little uneasy.

"Uh, it's okay. I mean, it's school." She nodded in agreement.

"Oh totally, when I become president and Lord Tubbington is my vice president, my first order of business is to brand the whole country of school cuz it's like totally boring and puts me to sleep. Which is confusing because we're supposed to sleep at night and not during the day." I looked over at Quinn to see if this was normal for her and she just rolled her eyes.

"It's ban, Britt."

She looked at Quinn confused,"Why do I need a pan? I'm not cooking anything." Quinn just scoffed and went back to filing her nails.

"Well, Brittany, you would officially become my hero when you ban school." She smiled down at the floor and I could see a hint of a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Thanks San." I just nodded and waited for her to say something to fill the silence. "So, we have our first pep rally on Friday, at the football field, and I was wondering if you'd like to come watch me cheer?" She looked so shy and cute.

"Uh, yeah sure. What time is it at?" She looked like a child on Christmas morning when I said yes.

"Um, it's at 7. Are you sure you want to go? You can say no if you want to. It won't hurt my feelings." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

I shook my head,"No, I totally wanna go. I've never been to a bonfire before." She looked at me like I grew two heads!

"Are you serious?" She looked at me skeptical,"Do you live with Patrick?" I looked at Quinn for any sort of help, any at all, but she just shrugged her shoulders without looking up at me. _She's no help_.

"Who's Patrick?"

She laughed,"He's Spongebob's best friend who lives under a rock in the ocean," she rolled her eyes,"Duh."

I giggled uncomfortably,"Oh right, um no. I don't live under a rock. I just, didn't really go out much at my old school." I mumbled it out quietly in fear of judgement from anyone within a 5 foot radius of us, including Quinn.

"Oh, well we're just gonna have to change that, right Q?" Quinn was apparently really into whatever it was she was doing.

"Oh yeah B, whatever you say." Brittany seemed pleased with this answer and gave me a firm nod.

"Well, I look forward to it." The bell rang signaling for me to get to class. "I'll see you around Brittany. Can't wait for Friday." I gave her a quick hug.

"Bye Quinn." I smiled and nodded at her in which she nodded in return. Well that went better than expected.

* * *

The week went by a little better than the first day. I realized that I had two classes with Quinn and one with that Jen girl. I decided to sit next to Jen in class and surprisingly Quinn decided to sit next to me in both our shared classes. Before I anticipated, Friday was here.

I was at my locker shuffling through it for my english binder when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to my right and was met with blue eyes and pearly white teeth.

"Hi," she breathed out.

"Hey Britt, what's up?" I asked as I shoved a book back in my locker.

"Well I wanted to see if you were still coming tonight?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She nodded.

"Cool, cool. Would you maybe wanna get something to eat after? I'll probably be hungry from all that cheering and I don't wanna go alone so.." She's funny when she rambles.

I could feel my nose scrunch as I giggled softly at her,"Yeah, I'd like that." She nodded again,"Sweet okay well I'll see you later then?" She held out her pinky in front of me. I haven't pinky promised since elementary school. I bit my lip stopping myself from grinning wider.

I wrapped my pinky around hers,"Yeah, see ya." We dropped our pinkies in front of us still linked and she swung them a couple times before letting go and walking away slowly.

Brittany was probably my favorite person and we haven't even known each other that long. I've never felt so strongly about a friend before. I could tell already we were gonna be besties. This is what best friends feel like right? I mean, I never felt like this with Chelsey but maybe it's different for every friendship? Well, all I know is that I was really excited for tonight and I had Brittany to thank for that.

* * *

**So Santana's feelings are a little confused. Brittany is obviously flirting but Santana thinks she's being friendly. Her confused feelings about her sexuality are very similar to mine and will continue to be an issue later on. Next chapter is their hangout, who's excited? **


End file.
